Linger
by Kalexico
Summary: Tibette in high school. Rated M for safety - there will probably be some NC-17 later on. Ch 7 replaced.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: The characters belong to Ilene Chaiken and Showtime. I just play with them a little.

I am aware of some inconsistencies in this story, but I really am too lazy to edit right now. So you'll have to go with no-parents-Tina to parents-Tina.

Enjoy anyway!

Linger

CHAPTER ONE

My name is Tina Kennard. I was born and raised in Cheraw, where I lived with my dad, my brother and my aunt. I have always felt very lucky to have them as my family and I even felt better when I heard stories from my friends about the trouble they were having with their parents. I never knew what it was like to have a mom and a dad, but I also never knew what it was like to be fighting with the ones you love the most. In hindsight, that experience might have helped me later, but I was happy with the way it was - why wouldn't it be?

As a child, I never questioned the absence of my mother. Growing up and becoming a teenager, it became an obsession. I would ask my father about it all the time, but I saw the look in his eyes, heard her voice tremble, saw him struggling with the tears he didn't want his daughter to see. I thought that since dad and aunt Charlie were really close, she would be able to help me out.

Not.

Well, she was able, but she didn't want to. She wanted my father to be the one to tell Dean and me what had happened to the woman who gave us birth and then disappeared - if that is what she did.

My dad never dated anyone - not that Dean and I know of. Aunt Charlie occasionally brought a man home, but only if she really thought the relationship had a chance of working out.

Dad has been a gardener for a long time and he was an amateur-filmmaker in his spare time. He did everything: writing, producing, acting, designing... aunt Charlie, Dean and I often had a role in his movies as well. Then aunt Charlie got this big promotion which allowed daddy to pursue his dream: go back to school to be a producer. After a year, he got a job offer in Sacramento. Aunt Charlie asked to be transferred and Dean and I reluctantly changed schools.

We had been in Sacramento for one year. I was finally used to it, I finally knew my way around. I liked living here - and then dad got an even better job offer. They wanted him at CBS and Dad wanted CBS, but that meant we have to move to LA. I didn't want that. Dean didn't want it. Aunt Charlie gets used to every place - she could get used to living in freaking Russia.

But there was nothing we could do about it. I was just hoping for the school to be a good one and an open-minded one. Dean and I talked a lot and he agreed with me that it would have been worse if we had been at one school for three years and then had to change schools for our senior year. I had made some friends here in Sacramento, but I wasn't not as close with them that it would kill me to miss them.

There was one upside to the move - it would happen during the summer, so we would be able to start at this new school at 1 Sept. and we wouldn't have to barge in in the middle of the school year. It was worse enough that everyone would already have their group of friends.

When September came, Dean had a flu and couldn't go to school. That meant I had to take that car and face this new world alone. We had discovered LA a little bit, but we didn't exactly knew our way around. We weren't used to this - Sacramento had already been a great adaption.

I had driven to school with my old Honda numerous times so I wouldn't get lost when the first day came. I was about half of the way when my car decided that I wouldn't see the school building today either.

My car broke down. In the middle of a road. It may sound unbelievable, but it happened on a quiet road - well, one worry less. But a worry nonetheless.

I stood there, all alone, of course I had forgotten my cellphone. That always happens to me - I never really need it but have it on me, and when I do need it...

I was in the middle of a frustrated series of cursing, standing there for about ten minutes already, ringing doorbells to ask if I can use the phone but people not being at home. Finally a Buick that clearly had his glory a long time ago turned around the corner. I jumped up, waving with my arms like a complete moron and upon realising this, acted normal again.

To my delight, the driver got out of the car to see what was going on. To my even greater delight, the driver was extremely hot. Tall, bouncing curls, million-watt-smile, soft-looking mocha skin...

"You there?"

"I'm sorry?" I asked, confused and blushing. I was probably staring at her like she was some kind of divine appearance. Well, she was... but it still must have looked weired. And since when are holy appearances half-black? Actually, that was weird. Those bible-people lived in Israel, they can't have been as milky white as I am...

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah!" I shake my head again. She probably thought I ran away from some kind of mental institution. "Well... no... my car broke down, you see, and I forgot my cellphone at home so I can't call for a tow truck and I actually have to be at school and I'm gonna be late and it's my first day here and I'll be late already and holy fucking shit this is so, SO typically me, you see these things always happen to me and I don't know why, because you know I wasn't this bad child or something but trouble just finds me and we just moved to LA and I'm gonna be late and holy fuck, I'm rambling, aren't I?"

The Divine Appearance flashed me that smile again and cocked her head, as if I was some kind of animal and she was studying my awkward behaviour. "Kinda," she finally said. "What school is it that you're attending?"

"L...L.A... H-High," I stumble over my two words. First that whole rambling thing and now this? Way to go, Kennard!

"Well, that's convenient. I brought my cellphone and LA High is exactly where I have to be. You can drive with me?"

"Oh... uhm... thanks!"

Bette took out her cellphone and dialed a number. She listened, said her name, gave the road and then asked my name.

"Christina Kennard," I whispered. I was probably so beet red it wasn't funny anymore, so I ducked inside my car to grab my bag.

Bette talked some more and then hung up. "They'll be here any minute. Nice to meet you, Christina. I'm Elizabeth Porter."

She offered me her hand and when I took it, the electricity was filling up the air and taking my breath away. "P-people call me Tina."

"People call me Bette."

A truck came around the corner of the street. "Wow, that's fast!" I say in wonderment. Would everything in LA go this fast? I smiled - that was such a delightful promise for the fast food restaurants that would welcome my presence very soon.

"Yeah, well, I know some people there," Bette smirked. She caught my look of pure adoration which I had failed to hide. "And the company is situated a few blocks away."

I was too amazed to say anything, so Bette handled everything about my car. She then lead me in hers and drove us to school. In the car we started talking.

"So, you're new in LA?"

"Yeah, we just moved here from Sacramento, but we only lived there for one year. I am actually from Cheraw, South Carolina."

"I thought I heard a southern drawl."

I blushed. "Is it that obvious?"

Bette looked at me and gave me a cheeky smile. "Yeah, but don't worry."

"Uhm... why not?"

"It's hot."

The mental projection of myself that could do anything in any kind of space started a very happy dance. I was so immersed in my inner joy that I didn't hear what she said next.

"Tina?"

"Oh - I'm so sorry. What did you say?"

"I asked you if you had a boyfriend."

"No, never had and not planning to either."

"Girlfriend?"

"I wish."

"Great."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Oh. Okay."

I prayed to any God that would listen that this meant that she wanted to be my girlfriend. But then again, what was I thinking? I was this plain girl from a small town and she was this perfect goddess. Maybe she had some dork in mind for me.

I looked at my clothing again - jeans and green top. Oh. Of course. My top had a bit of a cleavage, not a very deep one but enough to hint at what I had to offer. Those ladies were damn hard to hide, too.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh." I could hear the disappointment in my own voice.

"In my worst nightmare."

"Oh." The relief was too obvious.

We arrived at the parking lot of the school when the school bell rang. I was already hurrying out, but she stopped me.

"We're going to be late! We already are!"

"No, Tina. You're with me and I'm never late."

"Oh... okay?"

"Relax, Tina, nobody's going to skin you alive."

"I would hope so."

"I'll make sure they won't," she winked.

Happy happy, joy joy. YAY! Hoolahoobahup! I was again lost in my statements of excitement. Another round with that hip - mentally.

"Uh - Tina - now we do have to go."

We got out of the car together and I noticed the stares we were getting, most of them directed at the beauty walking beside me, drooling. Some at me, sceptical and a tad bit jealous.

I got the message - Bette was cool. Well, wasn't I lucky to have that breakdown with my car. A little voice told me that my car wouldn't get fixed anytime soon. Bonding time first.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"So, what's up with the new chick?" Alice rudely asked when Bette had finally joined her at their lockers. Bette didn't respond, her mind was wandering elsewhere. She had just showed Tina how the lockers worked and had found it hard to part from the blonde. She was addictive - already.

"Porter!" Alice franctically waved her hands in front of the brunette's face. "Jeez, there must be _something_ with her..."

"No, nothing," Bette shook her head. "She's... uhm... she's nice. Yeah. She's a nice girl."

"And damn hot, too! I say you go for it, Porter."

Bette smirked at this comment. "Did I give you the impression that wasn't the plan?"

Alice's eyes glistened with excitement. Alice Pieszecki loved two things: gossip and a girl-chasing. She particularly enjoyed how her best friend always managed to get any girl she wanted, even if she claimed to be straight on beforehand. It was where her own saying came from: _Every girl's straight until Bette Porter_.

"So, do you think she's an easy one?"

"Would I want her if I did?"

"I guess not. But you'll get her in the end anyway, so it doesn't matter. But I thought you were going to change course and go for the real challenges now?"

"She is a real challenge to me, Al, for reasons I won't tell you now and I swear to God that if you nag at me about it once I will take your tongue, cut it out and staple it on your forehead."

Alice's face was filled with an expression of pure and utter disgust. "Do you need to be so... expressive?"

"No," Bette smirked. "I just love your face when I am."

The bell rang, the sign for all students to go to their classrooms. Bette was normally not the girl to hurry, she adored the inventer of the term 'fashionably late'. But this time, she had to make sure she was one of the first ones there, so she would get the chance to sit near Tina and protect her from everyone else who would want a piece of her.

Bette squared her shoulders, took a deep breath and started making her way in the crowded hall. She bumped into several people who exclaimed loud screams of pain, but Bette couldn't care less. She had had to leave Tina behind at her locker to get her own stuff and Alice, who was now somewhere behind her sending out apologetic smiles.

The brunette grinned broadly when the door of the classroom came into sight. There she was, a glow surrounding her, a choir singing 'Hallelujah' in the background... Bette made the last confident steps, the door opened and Tina went inside, not having seen her friend. Bette fastened her pace, was right in front of the door and then... Eric stepped before her in a smooth movement and made a bee-line for the seat next to Tina. The seat on the other side was already taken by Amanda, a girl who seemed to think that if she would always be the first one at the classroom, she'd get a lot of money at her graduation.

Bette plumped down in the seat behind Tina with a very sour expression on her face. She didn't smile once that lesson and whenever she saw Eric lean in to Tina to whisper something to her, she felt a pang of jealousy that physically hurt. The smug grin on Erics face - well, she wasn't really sure as she only saw his profile, but she knew him - made her so angry she felt like banging his head on the wall so hard until there was enough blood to scare him. And knowing Eric Dumberson, one drop would do it. But one drop wouldn't do for her. Not by far.

Alice sometimes tried to interrupt her thoughts about various forms of torture, pain, sadism and vengeance, but soon noticed that it was to no avail. When Tina laughed at something Eric said, Bette's pencil snapped into. She considered throwing it to Erics neck, but then decided she didn't want Tina to get a wrong impression.

When the lesson was finally over, Alice was about to burst with curiosity. She didn't get the chance to ask what the hell all that had been about, though, because Bette had put her stuff away like a maniac and now stood in front of Tina with a huge smile on her face.

She felt her heart flutter when she saw Tina's light blush and happy eyes.

"So, Eric Dumberson seemed interested in you."

"Hm... I hope I can get more than that. I mean - he's nice, that's not the point. He's just being overly nice. He's I - want - you - in - my - bed - asap nice."

_Yeah, well, who wouldn't_, Bette thought, but she was wise enough not to say that aloud. Instead, she rolled her eyes.

"Don't mind him. Just try to avoid him as much as possible - you wouldn't be the first girl he falls hopelessly in love with and then tortures himself over."

"Thanks for the tip," Tina smiled. Bette melted, cleaned herself up with a towel and became Bette again. "So, what class do you have next?"

"English Lit., you?"

Tina's smile grew even brighter. "Me too! Is Ms Ferrer a good teacher?"

"Yeah, she's nice. It's a bit freaky how she acts with Jenny, though."

"Jenny?"

"Jenny Shecter, you'll hear about her. This self-declared writing wonder Princess of Darkness and Hell and the Underworld. Everyone thinks she has an affair with Ms Ferrer."

"And does she?"

Bette shrugged one shoulder. "No idea. I don't even want to think about it, to be honest."

They arrived at the classroom and to her great delight, there were lots and lots of empty seats of which Tina chose one with a lot of free places around it. Bette felt a lot better sitting next to the blonde, she was also less worried.

The students trickled in like water from a leaking tap. When Ms Ferrer came in, she immediately announced that today would be all about pairwork. The students clearly expressed their delight at this - it was always nicer to work with someone else and chat with them while doing a task.

Bette and Tina looked at each other at the same time and nodded. Ms Ferrer wrote the assignment on the blackboard and handed out some copies. Bette soon found out that Tina was a genius at English Literature, so much that it was almost scary.

They had most classes together and both of the girls were relieved about that. At the end of the day, they were walking towards the parking lot together. They had lunched together as well and had had a lot of fun. Bette had been very glad that Alice had had to go across town for one particular task. She hadn't talked to her best friend very much, wanting to savor every moment with Tina. She would explain later.

"So, I was thinking," Bette started. "Since I reckon your car won't be fixed overnight, you'll drive with me again tomorrow?"

Tina smiled. "That'd be great. Yeah, I'd like that very much."

"So if something happens - you run late or I do - we're going to need each other's cellphone numbers, right?"

They had reached the car and Bette was glad she had the distraction of looking for her keys and opening the door for Tina, because she was sure she blushed - for the first time in ages.

"You know, that's true. We really need that."

They exchanged their numbers by handing each other their cellphones. When Bette had saved her number into Tina's phone, she noticed her wallpaper - two women in a passionate kiss. Lovely. She decided not to mention it, though.

When Bette had dropped Tina off, she had waved at her extensively. She found it very hard to say goodbye, even if she would see her again in the morning. The weekend would surely kill her. She had waited until Tina had gone into the house and then drove home. Once her car was on the driveway, she shouted: "YES! Yes, Yes, YES! You're great, Porter. Very smooth. She's a keeper."

At first, Bette was confused by the last sentence she had uttered - had that actually been her? She looked around her to be sure, nobody in the neighbourhood. Holy crap! She hadn't been thinking about someone like that in how long? Four years? Slowly, a grin appeared on her features. She pumped her fist into the air and got out of her car, mustering all the self-control she had to stop herself from dancing. She entered the empty house and rushed to her room, where she grabbed her guitar, but then decided she'd rather play the piano. Maybe she could make a song for Tina? Not that she was going to sing that to her anytime soon, she didn't want to scare her away.

Her father came home very late and her sister would probably show up by the morning, having spent the night at a friend's house. It was long after her father had arrived that she yawned and put down her instruments. The music didn't bother her father, he couldn't care less. His only sign of the fact that he knew about Bette's passion was to express regularly that she better not turn out like her sister and become a useless, good - for - nothing musician.

She checked her Facebook one last time before going to sleep and almost jumped a whole in the roof when she saw that Tina had sent her a friend request. Bette immediately accepted it and looked at all the pictures of the pretty southern blonde. There were a whole bunch of them, but Bette truly couldn't care less. She put her computer off and went to bed with the lovely thought that she'd see Tina the next morning.

This was going to be one hell of a senior year.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Tina came home with a huge smile etched on her face. Dean was on the couch watching a science fiction movie featuring aliens, an overly muscular man and an extremely frail woman who seemed to do nothing but whimpering at everything the man said and did.

Normally, the blonde would be annoyed that her brother could amuse himself by watching these mindless flicks mapped out by Hollywood producers who were only thinking about where they would buy their next summer house. There were so many more interesting movies - movies where the main characters tended to think every now and then.

Today, however, nothing could annoy her. She had never had this much luck in one day before. Usually, when she thought she had forgotten her phone, that was actually the case or she found that she had had with her all along but only saw it at home. This time, however, she had found it on the bottom of her rugsack during lunch.

"Hi," she greeted him happily, knowing full well he had probably not even noticed her. She moved to open the curtains and let the sunlight stream inside. "You won't get any better locking yourself up in the darkness. Have you eaten yet?"

"Yes, Mom. My other mom left me lunch."

"Great. What do you feel like having for dinner? Mom and Dad are going to that meeting for newbie parents at school."

"I know - I thought we could order some pizza and have some beers, watch some good movies."

"That sounds great, but what are good movies to you? The one you're watching?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "It was this or teleshopping - I'm into entertainment and science fiction, but my taste isn't this bad. I was thinking about going through your dvd collection. You have a gazillion, there must be some good stuff in it."

"You bet your ass there is!"

"How was school? Were they snobby, nice or snobby and nice?"

Tina sat down in the other couch. "The people I met were pretty cool. As you noticed, my car broke down. I was in an empty street and couldn't find my cellphone, but then someone passed and she helped me out, she goes to the same school. She's insanely hot and has been hanging around my ass as much as she could and she's funny and a bit cocky and did I mention she was hot? So, she drove me to school and took me back and she will do so until my car is fixed."

Dean smirked. "So your car won't be fixed in a couple of weeks?"

Tina's eyes twinkled. "It won't."

"But I need it, I don't want to be in a car with two girls ogling each other all the time," he pouted.

"Well, I have thought of a plan. I put my gar in the garage, wait until Bette picks me up and we leave. Then I text you when you can leave and where we are parked, you get the car out of the garage and park at the other end of the parking lot. She doesn't know about you yet, so tomorrow there will be no problem. If she does know about you and ask how you go to school, I say you always drive with a guy you know from summer camp when we were kids - I never got along with him all that much, but you guys did. If she asks who he is, I'll make up a name and let you know. He'd obviously attend another school and just drop you off."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Wow, when did you make all this up between drooling all over this girl?"

Tina sighed. "When you see her, you won't blame me. You'll wish to die and reincarnate as a lesbian just to have her."

"So you know for sure she's a lesbian?"

"Yeah, well, all her friends are gay and she didn't say she wasn't and she's been checking out my ass and cleavage all the time."

"Omigod, is she a perv?" he asked in a high-pitched voice, faking being shocked.

"No, not at all. She didn't stare. She... caught glimpses. Her name's Bette Porter, by the way."

Dean whistled.

"What?" Tina asked startled. "Do you know her? How can you know her? You've been sick all day! Did you go out? But where the hell did you go?"

"Calm down, Whina. She just has a hot name, that's all. Bette... never heard that before."

"Well, actually it's Elizabeth but everyone calls her Bette. She hated 'Lizzy' because every Elizabeth gets called 'Lizzy' and 'Beth' was her horrible teacher in her first year of primary school. And don't call me Whina."

The nickname 'Whina' dated back to when they were kids and Tina was in her phase of whining about everything, from her brother stealing another chocolate and keeping the box away from her to falling down and pretending she was in way more pain than she actually was.

They chatted a bit more and then Tina decided to go to her room to see if Bette had a Facebookpage; when she found out that was the case she was filled with doubt. Would she add her already? The brunette had subtly made her interest clear, but wasn't this too soon? On the other hand, it was only Facebook. Bette probably had hundreds of friends on there, given her popularity, and would there be anything on it that she didn't want those people to know?

She took a deep breath. Her heart was racing, her hands shaking when she moved the mouse to click the right button. She shifted the cursor between 'Send request' and 'Cancel'. She moved it back to 'Send request', closed her eyes, emptied her mind and clicked. Her heart was racing even faster after she had done it. She closed down her computer, grabbed as much movies as she could hold and went back. She went out to get the beer while Dean ordered the pizza. Then she had a great idea.

"Tina?" Bette asked unbelievingly into the phone, feeling something quite unfamiliar in her stomach.

"Yeah - I'm sorry, are you busy?"

"I'm never busy when you want something from me," Bette grinned, sinking back into her chair. Shane, Alice, Dana and Carmen looked at her with raised eyebrows, but she ignored them.

"I... uhm... well, I actually need a tiny favour. You see, my parents are out to some new parent meeting at school, so Dean and I are home alone and we wanted to watch movies, have beer and pizza - my parents will probably meet people there and go have a drink with them wanting to socialize and then come home drunk - but we don't have beer and I can't go and get some because I don't have a car..."

"You want me to get it?" she asked, purposely vague to keep her friends in the dark.

"Uh - uhm - I just wanted to ask you if you could pick me up and we'd go to the store together?"

"Sure. Anything for you, you know that."

"You can join us, if you like."

"Just a second."

Bette stood up, ignoring her eye-rolling friends and went outside. "I'm back. I couldn't talk extensively in there - I'm at the Planet with my friends, you might want to check this place out - very hot waitresses - anyway, do you want me all for yourself or can my friends come too?"

Tina felt a pang of jealousy at the mention of the waitresses, but pretended it wasn't there.

"I would love for them to come, but I don't think it's a good idea. I mean, my parents would probably not appreciate us having a small party - they would see it as a party - already with a bunch of people they don't know... I'm sorry... I mean, if you want to spend time with them, that's fine, but the beer..."

"Oh, so now the beer is more important than me coming or not?" Bette faked being hurt.

"No! I want you to come, I really do, but I understand if - "

"Calm down, T, I don't mind. I'll be there asap."

Silence.

"T?"

Bette blushed for the second time in a short period. "D'you mind?"

"No, not at all. I... I like it."

"Great. I'm just gonna go in and grab my purse. Do you want me to pick the beer up on the way over there or was your mind set on going together?"

"Whatever you prefer."

"Let's go together."

"Great," Tina beamed. She informed Dean, who was curious to the girl his sister seemed to obsess over already.

Bette went back inside. "Guys, I gotta go. I won't meet you for lunch either - Tina still hasn't got her car back so I have to pick her up."

"Bring her here, we don't mind."

"No, she - uh - she eats at home! Family breakfast seems to be a major thing over there...so... yeah..."

"Eat breakfast here and then leave earlier?"

Shit. Sigh. "Fine."

Chapter Three - Night with Bette, Tina, Dean, Beer and Pizza

Dean watched his sister with an amused smirk on his face. She was hopping around like a bunny on speed, trying to find something to pass the time until this Bette arrived. He reckoned that the girl must have really made an impression. He had never seen Tina in a state like this one - usually, she wasn't too keen on love.

He thought the blonde would explode when the doorbell finally rang. To her, it must have felt like hours when in reality, it was only minutes. Tina didn't even invite Bette in, but just shouted to Dean, who was just in the living room: "We'll be right back! The money for the pizza is on the table and I expect your share if you still think your life's worth something!"

He chuckled and shook his head. Fifteen minutes later, the pizzas were delivered; Dean took care of it and put them in the oven to keep them warm.

Another fifteen minutes later, the girls returned. The first thing he saw coming through the living room was a huge bag, then a map of blonde hair and then the most divine creature he had ever laid his eyes upon.

"H-hello," he stammered, getting up suddenly feeling conscious about his shabby appearance. He stepped forward and extended his hand. "I'm Dean Kennard - Tina's older brother."

Tina rolled her eyes - he always had to rub it in that he had come out of their mother first - as the girl she fancied and her brother shook hands. Her eyes glistened with mischief as she noticed how Dean was behaving. _Nuh-uh, she's gay and she's mine._

"I'm Bette Porter, very nice to meet you." She flashed him her trademark smile and Tina just knew she did it to tease him. The otherwise so cool Dean was now completely flustered.

"You girls sit down and open the beers, I'll go and get the pizzas," he said, escaping to the kitchen. He stayed away for a suspiciously long time, probably getting himself together.

As always, Tina ate her entire pizza and then looked at the others intently until they were finished, hoping to have a piece of theirs. Dean always ate his entire pizza, even when he felt like he'd explode, just to spite her. Tina's eyes were fixed on Bette's pepperoni pizza like a cat on a mouse that was just out of her reach. Her eyes were big, her lips pursed together, her tongue taking a peek every now and then.

Of course, Bette noticed this. She could have eaten another two slices, but decided against it. "Phew, I'm stuffed. Anyone want some of this pizza? It's a shame to throw it away."

Tina grinned. "I'll have it."

Even if Dean had wanted another slice, he wouldn't have had the chance.

They voted for the movie, Bette of course waiting to hear what Tina said and then going along with it. They ended up watching Quentin Tarantino's Pulp Fiction. Dean wasn't very interested in the movie, but he liked it. What he did find way more intriguing was the behaviour of that insanely hot woman Tina had brought and his sister.

As the movie went along, he saw them sitting closer and closer. It went with very small steps, but it happened. When Tina stretched, he caught Bette feasting her eyes on the blondes body. He smirked - she _was_ a perv.

The second movie was Woody Allen's 'Husbands & Wives'. Bette was watching Tina more than the movie. They weren't that far apart anymore. It was almost as if they had forgotten his presence. When the movie was over, they were practically on each other's lap. Once they noticed it, they both jumped up and suddenly had some very important business - Tina went to the kitchen, Bette asked where the toilet was.

When they came back, the girls sat at opposite sides of the couch. They talked about the movie and about other things, until Bette had to go.

"I'll let you out," Tina said.

Dean had to bite his tongue not to say 'eager much?' and instead said: "Jeez, she's not a dog, you know..."

"But I do bite," Bette said with a raised eyebrow.

Dean didn't know what to say to that. Tina got Bette's coat and handed it to her.

"That was fun," Bette smiled, one foot outside already.

"Yeah, it was. We should do it more often. Maybe you can bring your friends next time, if my parents are okay with it."

"I liked it just being the three of us." Bette paused and had to muster every ounce of self control in her body not to caress Tina's cheek. "Maybe it'd be even better if it were just the two of us?"

Tina swallowed. "Yeah, that'd be... great."

"So, I'll pick you up in the morning? Say ten minutes earlier than when I found you this morning?"

Tina smiled shyly and melted Bette's heart. "Yeah." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'll... see you tomorrow."

Both hesitated, as if they were waiting for something to happen. It was dark and silent outside, only the crickets could be heard.

Finally, Bette gave Tina a kiss on her cheek. "See you."

"See you," Tina whispered. Bette walked away and Tina stood watching until she had reached the street and got in her car. Bette waved, Tina waved back, turned around, closed the door and did a happy dance, much like Katherine Heigl's in 'The Ugly Truth'.

When she came back in the living room, she was elated. She started cleaning up, not even knowing she was humming.

"You're _so_ into her," Dean said.

Tina smiled widely.

"She's _so_ into you," he said.

"I _know_," Tina said. Boy, life could be great.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The following few weeks, Bette and Tina spent more and more time together. They didn't exactly do it on purpose, it just seemed to happen. Dean soon made his own friends at school. At first, hanging out with Bette and Tina had been fun. Lately, however, they only had eye for each other and were flirting all the time. They ignored everything and everyone around them and he really felt like the fifth wheel.

Bette's friends were also noticing how absent the brunette was. She was always hurried at breakfast in The Planet. They all knew that if she had the guts to disappoint her friends, she wouldn't go anymore.

Tina's car was repared by now, but she still went to school with Bette. The story was that her mother needed the car because his had broken down. Tina's parents thought that Bette was just Tina's best friend whom she hung out with a lot. Bette got along very well with Nancy and Dan Kennard. She tried to bring down the flirting to a minimum when they were there because 1) it'd embarrass the hell out of her and 2) she didn't want Tina's parents to be on to something. Her own father had met Tina once by accident. Tina was at Bette's place when he suddenly came home to pick something up. Melvin Porter had barely acknowledged Tina - he had nodded at her and then disappeared into his room.

One day, Bette and the entire gang was sitting at the Planet - well, everyone but Dana. The combination of semi-professional tennis and school wasn't easy on the shy brunette, so unfortunately she didn't get to spend much time with her friends. Alice was happy all the same - Bette, Shane, Carmen, Helena and Jenny. This was very convenient, as she had some great news to tell. That was exactly what she was doing - babbling away.

"So, then I called Dana and I told her and she had to laugh so hard! I don't think I've ever heard her laugh that much - and that at something that happened to me, how awesome is that? Anyway, Dana promised me that she'd join us every morning next week so naturally we're all super excited and..."

For the first time, Alice really took in her friends. Well, make that singular. The only one still joining her was Shane, who was very engaged with her cellphone.

"Shane? Where the hell are they?"

"Porter got a text from Tina and left in a heartbeat, Carmens brother is having a hard time shaking a girl off and she's taking care of it at the moment, Helena is busy picking up that waitress over there," Shane pointed at Helena who was bestowing all her charm on a very scared looking girl, "and Jenny left after five seconds because she didn't want us to have to look at her crying all the time. She's been a mess since Tim broke up for that Trish-girl he met at the swimming club."

A moment to go down in history followed - Alice was speechless. Finally, she regained her voice. "So... nobody was hearing what I was saying?"

"You mean the Dana-rant?"

"I wasn't ranting!"

"Uh-uh."

"Nu-uh."

"Uh-uh."

"Nu-uh."

They would have gone on like that forever if Alice's phone hadn't blurted out "Sex on the beaaaaach" for the entire café to hear. Alice didn't even do so much as blush and checked the caller ID, giggling excitedly when she saw who it was.

"Hi Dana!"

Shane rolled her eyes. When oh when were those two going to see they should have gotten together fivehundred years ago? Just like Bette and Tina...

•••

I had totally prepared myself to see Tina. She had texted me when I was at the Planet that she had some problem with her computer and the only things happening were Alice babbling and babbling and babbling about Dana, Helena trying to get a new waitress in her bed but only making sure the poor girl would quickly resign and Shane texting Jenny who had always been a good friend to all of us, but was now so depressing that it killed every good mood. Luckily, she seemed to realise it herself. She spent less time with us.

I did feel sorry for her, after all she and Tim had been a great couple. I had never expected Tim to do this to Jenny, I couldn't understand, he was one of the good guys. But it had happened and it had happened five weeks ago. I wanted to focus on Tina - blame me for being selfish and a lousy friend, but I wouldn't even know what to say. Jenny and I were actually worlds apart and I couldn't imagine grieving over a boy - or girlfriend, simply because I had always been the one who broke up.

But back to business - Tina had called me and I had immediately left, barely greeting Shane. On my way to Tina's place, I was all happy and practically jumping in my seat at the prospect of seeing her - even though I had last seen her the day before, at school. When she opened the door, I was totally flabbergasted. She was only wearing a V-neck with a fading print and an old pair of jeans, but she looked amazing all the same. Her dazzling smile knocked me down and I had to crawl back up before I could even think of trying to say something.

"H-hi..."

I don't know what it was - it only seemed to happen with Tina, but she always just overblew me with her utter beauty and kindness and perfectness and everythingness that I ended up stumbling over my words, if I could find any. Luckily, I always managed to get back at her full force later. The flirting of the past five weeks had been so much fun, but I was beginning to get impatient. I wanted to date her, I wanted there to be more than the playful banter. We did have deep conversation, bordering on philosophical, but that mostly happened over the internet where she didn't startle me with her outer beauty but in a small picture in the corner of the screen. Sometimes, when she stayed over at my place, we did have those conversations as well.

"Bette?" Tina lightly touched my shoulder and I felt an electric jolt going through my body. I looked her right into her hazel eyes and to my surprise, I saw worry there. "Are you okay?"

I must have looked like the most stupid person on earth and I bet I had the goofiest grin as well. "I'm sorry."

She smiled again and I felt my heart racing.

"Come in," her soft voice invited me. I followed her to the kitchen, where she made me a coffee without even asking me. She knew I was always in for coffee. She then led me upstairs and to her room. When I was on the top of the stairs and saw her bed through the open door, I had to fight the urge to throw her on it and make mad love to her. I was so lost in that thought that I walked against the wall. Loud and hard.

"Auch!" I yelled, my hands covering the spot on my forehead that hurt the most. "Holy motherfucking hell that hurts so freaking much!"

Tina took my hand off my face to examine what was probably a giant bruise. She touched it gently, I flinched automatically even though I liked her touch. She ran downstairs, I heard her open drawers and doors and she came back with a small towel and ice. She took me inside her room, sat me down on the bed and bent over to hold the ice against my forehead.

Her tits were fucking screaming for me to touch them. There they were, right in front of me. Greeting me, luring me, inviting me. What. A. Cleavage. She moved a little closer and my nose was practically in between them. I wouldn't have minded, but then she stepped back, not even aware of what she had just put me through. She went to the bedroom and came back with a bandage. She fixed the ice to my head with said bandage and then let her fingers go through my hear.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, thanks," I smiled. "So... what was that computer problem?"

Tina went to her desk and sat down. She opened her laptop and turned her head to look at me. I stood behind her and screamed.

She looked at me in panic, probably thinking I had hurt my head again.

"What? What is it?" she asked frantically.

"You have Windows Vista," I explained.

She sighed in relief and then slapped my arm, harder than probably intended. "I should've known... you always do that!"

I shrugged my shoulders and gave my best innocent look. "But it hurts, T! You should really consider throwing that thing away. It's giving you nothing but trouble."

"You're here to fix that, right?" she pouted. She pulled out her accent. "I'm just a little girl from the south, I don't know nothing 'bout them computers."

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and tried to ignore that cute as hell pout. "Okay, so what is the problem?"

"The computer keeps asking me permission for something, but I don't know what it is and I can't close the damn thing."

I smiled and put my hand over Tina's. I started moving the mouse to all the right places, loving how Tina's hand fit in mine so perfectly. I had to fight the desire to kiss Tina's neck, to wrap her arms around her waist.

"... so now you've got rid of it."

"Thanks so much!" Tina beamed.

My throat and lips were dry. I had to pull away - Tina's smell was just too intoxicating.

"That coffee'll be finished by now, right?"

"Yeah, I think so."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Bette Porter was just the most amazing person I had ever met. When we moved to L.A., I had never expected to get as lucky as to meet someone who was so awesome and liked me enough to hang out with me all the time. We had a lot of fun, the playful banter was there all the time, but we also had our serious moments.

The thing was that even though we both immensely enjoyed the time we spent together - and believe me, it was a lot - we both felt that there was something missing, like we wanted something more. We both felt it, but we've never treaded on the subject. Every time we're close, one of us backs off and just changes the subject.

When I pictured myself kissing her, touching her in those places that few people got to see, I got all hot and bothered. She told me that she has had her share of girls in the past, when she was 15, 16 and still discovering. She never let any of those go down on her, she admitted to me that that has never happened before.

It was one of those days again. We spent all our time that was supposed to go to homework and studying tests on talking and watching some movies. Somehow, we never ended up doing any studying or homework whenever we agreed to meet to do just that.

"So," I asked after a comfortable silence of a few minutes. "Have you ever been in love?"

Bette looked at me with frowned eyebrows, as if to say that she had no idea where the hell that question came from. Neither had I. She ended up nodding and shaking her head at the same time. Finally, she explained. "Well, I dated some girls, so you could say they were my girlfriends... but I never felt like I'd never want anyone else in my life ever again. They always loved me more than I did them, so I ended up breaking up because I didn't want them to get hurt. Which they of course did at first when I broke up, but it was never really that serious. What about you?"

"Well, I had a girlfriend back in Cheraw, we were 16."

"Did you break up because you had to move here?" Bette asked me softly, playing with my fingers.

"Oh no, we broke up a couple of months before I left."

"What was she like?"

"Her name was Sharon and she was great. She was really warm and friendly, open-minded and very helpful. She's the greatest friend you can imagine. But that was it: she was a good _friend_. I had confused those feelings with romantic feelings. She was also a bit too helpful. She couldn't walk past a beggar without giving him her sandwich or some money, she would always help everyone in class out even when it was last minute and she really couldn't fit it into her schedule, but they never did anything bad. When we were out as a couple, I knew they were talking behind her back and they'd still ask for her help and she'd still do it, even though she knew what they said about her. She just desperately wanted to feel loved, she wanted to be appreciated. She's got a hard relationship with her mom. She also did a lot of voluntary work. That took a lot of her time. I was getting sick of feeling like she put everything and everyone before me. I can't count the dates she missed, the dates she cancelled because this stupid guy needed her to finish his science project..."

"Wow, she sounds like a hectic girl. Was she cute?"

I smiled. "Yeah. She had beautiful long, black hair and the most amazing emerald eyes. She was a bit too thin, though. But very fuckable. What about your girlfriends?"

"Oh, well, nothing special. I've had all kinds of girlfriends."

"So you basically dated every girl that would have you?" I asked playfully.

Bette laughed. "No. Only the cute ones who weren't batshit crazy. I had one who was completely nuts - Jodi Lerner - man, she was something else. She was so jealous and manipulative, I don't even know how I lasted five weeks. I also dated Alice a while back, but she was crazy in a nice way?"

I laughed so hard I could barely get air. Bette smiled at first, but then stopped understanding what the hell was so damn funny. "I'm sorry," I said after a while. "J-just... the _idea_ of the two of you together... it's too much."

"Well, that's very nice of you," Bette said with a sour look on her face. She was so damn cute I wanted to hold her and never give her away again. After a while, I could go for a second without laughing again.

"So," I said. "You only date cute girls. Are there any cute girls you would like to date around these days?"

"Yeah."

My heart dropped and stopped beating. Why did I even have to ask her? I swallowed and looked away. "Who?" I asked.

"I'm looking at her right now," Bette said very softly. I turned around in surprise and happiness. I shouldn't have been surprised, she _so_ obvious, but still. It was nice, very nice.

"So you think I'm cute and you'd like to date me?" I got it out in the open. I could never ever blame myself for not trying.

"No," Bette bit her lip, looked down at her fingers.

Huh. What the beep? What the double beep? Oh crap. ?

Bette looked up, her eyes sparkling with mischief. "I think you're amazingly beautiful and I would love to date you more than anything in the world."

"Okay, that's settled then," I smiled broadly. "Let's date!"


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

-Tina's POV-

I smiled at myself in the mirror and pulled my shirt down a little. After having brushed my hair for the last time, I closed the door of my bedroom behind me. I looked at my cellphone - only half an hour left until Bette's arrival.

In a way, it felt weird to date Bette, after all we've been friends for so long. But it doesn't feel too strange, because we both know we wanted to get into each other's pants from the very beginning. I wet my lips and walk down the stairs. I entered the kitchen and had a major heart attack.

"Daddy!" I said, irritated. "Damn, I hadn't expected you here, shouldn't you be... somewhere?"

Dan Kennard stopped eating his yoghurt and took his daughter in with raised eyebrows. He clacked his tongue and shook his head, completely aware of how nervous he was making her. He cracked a mischievous smile, looking every inch like his daughter when she was in a teasing mood. "Why would you want me to be gone, Christina Kennard? Have you got any secrets?"

I blushed. "Uhm... no?" I giggled nervously and cursed myself inwardly.

"And why are you dressed like that?"

"Dressed like what?"

He pointed his spoon at my V-neck. "Is it supposed to be some kind of basket where people throw stuff in and get a prize? Like a big fat smacky kiss from you, my lovely honorable daughter?"

"Dad! Gross! Ugh!"

"No, really. Where are you going?"

I started playing with the hem of my shirt, biting my lip and blushing. I brought my hand to my neck and started rubbing it, something I always do when I get nervous. "I... well, Bette and I... we decided to... uhm... date?"

Dan's face fell. "Excuse me?"

I looked at him in surprise. "I thought you guys liked Bette? At least you know her, what if I was dating some complete stranger?"

"We like Bette - as your friend. Not as the person who is about to dishonour my daughter, who is going to damage the flower that is your innocence, who is going to disgrace your purity..."

I smacked him, knowing he was being witty again. "Shit, for a moment you got me there!"

"Watch your language, young lady. Watch her language, supposed adult man," my mom said coming in. She gave my dad a stern look and then saw me. I got the same look I got from dad. I looked down to see if my cleavage was really that bad - I didn't think so.

"Did you know that our little one is going on a date? With Bette Porter? Did you know Bette Porter was the coolest person in school? And that our daughter is going to date her after a few weeks of meeting her when Bette Porter is supposed to be this impossible catch? Huh?" Dad fired at mom.

She smiled. "It was about time the two of you got it together," Nancy Kennard nodded. "Is she coming to pick you up? When will you be home?"

"Yes and I don't know."

I looked at the clock and couldn't stop myself from checking my appearance in the mirror once again. I saw the happy glint in my eyes, the way they sparkled, the blush on my cheeks. I was more than ready. Dean was at a friend's place tonight and I didn't want to know what my parents had planned for me.

My heart started beating faster when the door bell rang. I almost ran to the door and stumbled over my own feet. Luckily, the carpet was soft and dad in the neighbourhood. He helped me up, laughing at me. "I hope for your sake you're not going to be this clumsy all night!" He chuckled as he went to open the door.

When he did, he immediately shared this embarrassing event. "I'm sorry if you had to wait some time until we opened the door, Bette. You see, Tina was so eager to open - wait, you're not Bette!"

I got up and looked around dad's shoulder. To my big surprise, I saw Eric Dumberson with a huge bouquet of flowers in his hand, a smooth but polite smile and impeccably dressed.

What the hell?


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

I flashed my trademark smile to myself for the last time, left the house and locked up. I went to my car humming a song I didn't know the name of and started the car. I turned the radio on and sang along with Radiohead's Karma Police.

I felt how I was getting more excited as I neared her house. I turned into the street and I could've sworn that the butterflies were attacking each other with a great speed. I forgot all about that when I saw the door opening and recognised Dan Kennard's silhouette. Another person was standing in front of him, something huge in his or her hands. When I came closer, I recognised Eric Dumberson. I parked my car wondering what that was about. Had I missed Tina suggesting to take Eric with us?

I got out of the car, locked it and walked up to the door. I stood still behind Eric and listened to his words.

"I came to see Tina, sir. I want to take your daughter out on a date as a surprise. I have been giving this a lot of thought and I decided that the two of us could really make it together. Is she at home?"

I coughed, Eric jumped up and turned around.

"She is home, but not for long anymore," I said. "You see, Tina is already going out on a date tonight. With me. So, get lost."

Tina stood next to her dad now and looked just as confused as I was.

"Hi, mr Kennard. I mean, Dan." I always forgot I should call him by his first name, until he gave me that glare. "Are you ready to come, Tina?" I asked her confidently.

She smiled and nodded, then looked at Eric doubtfully. He looked stunned at my sudden appearance. I grinned and patted him on the shoulder. "Too bad for you, I guess. Better luck next time!"

He finally seemed to come to his senses. "Bette? But... I've got a surprise for Tina! She has to come with me."

"I don't have to do anything," Tina said annoyed. "I do what I want and what I want is to go with Bette. You know, normal people ask the girl they fancy if they even want to date them before they go planning the entire thing and then show up unexpectedly."

"But I can't cancel it!" Eric protested. "Can't Bette take you on a date some other time? At least give me a chance... you haven't even given me the time of day."

"And that has a reason, Eric. I am a lesbian, gay. G-A-Y. I like women, boobs.

I like women, boobs. Get the picture? Now, as Bette said, bugger off."

"But you haven't given me -"

"Eric Dumb-" Tina paused. "-erson, what part of what I just said did you not understand? You don't get a chance because I'm not interested in you. You lack stuff up there and have a package down there that me no likes."

He was about to protest again, but I didn't want Tina to get totally pissed - and that was the road she was taking now. I wanted this evening to be about us and the least I could use was fucking Eric DUMBerson to ruin that.

"Come on, Tina, let's go. Dan, maybe you can talk to Eric? The poor boy doesn't seem to quite understand the concept of being gay, or even the concept of not being interested."

Dan nodded and I took Tina's hand. We walked to my car. I knew Tina wouldn't have been so rude with Eric if it had been her mom standing next to her. Her dad just cared less about how she treated people, as long as she was correct. If someone irritated her, he thought she had the right to tell him all sorts of stuff to get rid of him. Nancy would say that Tina always had to be polite, even if she didn't feel like it.

When we were in the car, I turned the radio on again but turned the volume down a bit. I manoeuvred the car on the road. Tina was silent and I looked at her worriedly.

"Is something wrong?" I asked tentatively.

Tina sighed and rested her head on her hand. My eyes caught her delicious cleavage that was already giving me some great ideas for tonight. "Don't you think we were a bit harsh with Eric?"

I shrugged. "He'll survive, I'm sure. It was just a weird idea of him to even do this in the first place." Tina's Nancy-genes were obviously kicking in.

"I just... I was looking forward to this date and then the door bell rang and it was Eric. I was pissed because it wasn't you - not that I was pissed at you. I think I would've been nicer to him if I hadn't been about to go on a date with the most beautiful girl walking this earth."

"I'm on the date too, you know."

"Huh?" She looked at me questioningly.

"You said you'll be on a date with the most beautiful girl walking this earth - yourself - and I merely remarked that I am there as well."

"Cheesy, Porter."

"I know. But you know what I think?"

"Do I want to?"

"I think you like it."

"Oh, you do?"

"Uh-uh."

"And what if I don't? What if cheesy people turn me off?"

"I don't turn you off - I don't turn anyone off but gay males."

I saw we were nearing the Italian restaurant and I smiled excitedly. I parked the car in front of it - it was never very busy - and hurried myself to Tina's side to open her door.

I parked the car in front of it - it was never very busy - and hurried myself to Tina's side to open her door. She smiled at the gesture and that sweet, simple smile melted my heart. I guided her inside, straight to the table at the window I always booked when I took my dates here.

We were barely seated when Guiseppe, the owner, was already tiptoeing around us. He smiled at me brightly while he took our coats – it had been a while since I had visited this place; I only came here with my dates and there had been nobody since Tina.

"Tina, this is Guiseppe. Guiseppe, this is Tina," I introduced them.

"Fantastico! Can I get you the menu?" he asked, winking at me but making sure Tina didn't see that.

"Yes. And Guiseppe – give the lady the normal menu – not the special one."

Tina looked confused, Guiseppe whistled. "She must be one special lady, eh, miss Bette?"

"For the hundreth time, please just call me Bette." I moved my hand to Tina's on the table and squeezed it. "And yes, she's very special."

Guiseppe disappeared and came back with the menu cards a few second laters. There were only two other couples in the restaurant, minding their own business very much. I looked at Tina and saw a mix of curiosity and disappointment on her beautiful face. I looked at her hair again – it was wavy and made her look even sexier. I had never seen her like that.

Finally, she spoke up. I had just been about to ask her what was wrong.

"Bette… what's that about me getting a regular menu card and not a special one?"

I smiled brightly. "I come here a lot. This is the place where I take most of my dates – before I met you, that is. Anyway, taking girls on dates I very much fun, but my wallet doesn't think so. I've known Guiseppe for quite some time. He made an adapted menu card – only the cheapest dishes are on it, the prices indicated lead the girls to believe they're eating more expensively then they actually are. I always pay the bill and there are so many people who take that as an excuse to order expensive things. You've got the normal card, so you get to see the real prizes and I want you to be not bothered about that at all. Order anything you want to eat, I haven't dated in quite some time so I've got lots and lots of money for you," I winked at her.

"I don't even know how I should feel about that," Tina laughed. "I mean, isn't it kind of rude to give them a different card? Why date them if you aren't even prepared to spend some money on them?"

"Because I was in it for the fun – I rarely if not never developed real feelings. This is different, though. That's why I got you the normal card."

"I guess I should feel honored then?"

I smirked. "I guess."

Antonio, the waiter and Guiseppes son, was quicker than his father to see that we had decided. He took our orders – a medium lasagna for me and the biggest spaghetti bolognaise there was for Tina – and we heard him tell the cook he'd better make sure it was damn good.

Tina and I talked about everything and nothing. There wasn't that much difference with the talks we used to have – it was as playful, but also as honest. We slightly brushed the Eric-subject, but decided that we didn't want this evening to be about him.

Our food came and I was amazed at the speed with which Tina ate the spaghetti. I was so astounded I forgot to eat and she was done when I still had to start. I came to my senses and quickly ate it, but had to stop when I had eaten most of it.

I came to my senses and quickly ate it, but had to stop when I had eaten most of it. I saw Tina's eager look and new what she wanted. I handed her the last of my lasagna and took her empty bowl. She smiled widely and attacked. I wondered where the hell that food went – she wasn't even fat. I made a guess at great metabolism and thought that I'd do my best to help her keep that nice only-a-little-bit-chubby stomach of hers.

After that, we went to the cinema. I was stuffed with the food I had just eaten, but when Tina bought the biggest pack of popcorn she could get, I decided to get myself a small one just in case that the extremely large one (meant for families of four, I guess) wasn't enough.

Okay, and just because I can't resist that popcorn.

"So, which one did you want to see?" I asked her when we reached the cash desk. She scanned the board above it to see which ones were playing tonight.

"Inglourious Basterds," she answered eagerly.

I frowned. "You saw that one with Dean…"

"Yeah, so?"

"Okay, fine by me. Are there any hot chicks in there?"

She looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "You better only have eye for me – and Diane Kruger is smoking hot, but I don't want you drooling over her or I'm outta there."

"Got it, chief."

"Great, slave."

"Oh, so I'm your slave now?"

"Yes, my personal one. Your task is… worshipping me."

"I could do that."

"Ladies?" the young man behind the cash desk asked. He sounded slightly irritated and it was only then I realised that we were holding up the line.

"Inglourious Basterds twice, please," I said politely. As I was getting my wallet out, Tina had already put the money in the man's hands. I looked at her questioningly, she shrugged her shoulders. When we got through, she said that I had paid for the restaurant so it was only normal that she'd pay for the cinema. I protested that I always pay my dates, she pointed out that she'd feel like an exceptional date if she got to do something unregular. I could see the sense in that.

We enjoyed the movie tremendously and Diane Kruger was indeed more than very hot. My tiny pack of popcorn was finished rather quickly and somewhere halfway, I took on the brave adventure of trying to get a popcorn from Tina's pack. I swear my hand was so close when she slapped it away. The popcorn fell in her cleavage. I grinned like a cheshire cat.

With my eyes still fixed on the screen, I descended my hand into her cleavage and fished for the missing popcorn. My fingertips touched the sides of her breasts and I heard her hold her breath. She stopped chewing, she was watching the screen intently but I knew she wasn't really watching. The popcorn was half-stuck in her bra. I pulled it out and popped it in my mouth, grinning triumphantly.

She looked at the screen.

She looked at me.

I smiled at her.

She gave me a look of desire and pure lust.

She kissed the hell out of me, almost threw herself at me. Her lips made that magic connection with mine we had both longed for for so damn long, it wasn't even funny. I felt her lips move and opened mine slightly.

I felt her lips move and opened mine slightly. The tip of her tongue caressed my lower lip, I let her in and was glad we were on the last row. Her sweet, velvety tongue slipped in my mouth and inspected every inch of my mouth. I finally realised fully what was going on and started using my tongue in ways she probably had never experienced before.

I knew that moment that I would always regard it as my first kiss, because it was the first kiss out of pure and unadultered love.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

The credits rolled over the screen. People were getting up to leave the place. Bette and I seemed to be frozen in our seats. The kiss had been magical, but neither of us seemed to know what to do now. Eventually, Bette got up, looked at me and smiled. I felt a rush going through every part of my body, even through the parts I didn't know existed. I smiled back at her, got up as well and she took my hand. We walked out together.

We went through the cinema both dazed. We walked their, hand in hand, barely any space in between us. If people were watching, we didn't notice.

The temperature outside was nice. We walked to Bette's car, she opened my door and I got in. A few seconds later, she sat down behind the wheel and took a deep breath. She lied her hands down on the wheel and turned to look at me. She cleared her troat. "So, did you have a good time?"

I smiled and nodded. "I had the best time, Bette. I've never had this much fun on a date."

Bette smirked. "Did that happen to have anything to do with our little popcorn-incident?"

I blushed and chastised myself for doing so. "Maybe, maybe not."

All kinds of emotions were going through me at that moment. I already knew that I liked Bette a lot from the first day I met her. She had been giving me these looks from the first day. I had noticed her jealousy whenever Eric talked to me and tried to impress me, whenever he was hanging around me in such a way that it was nearly impossible for anyone else to spend time with me. Still, I couldn't say that I loved her and I knew she didn't expect me to, it was way too early for that. Yes, we knew each other and had done so for quite some time, but we didn't know what it was like to be together as a couple.

The ride home was filled with nervous banter and chit chat. She stopped in front of my house way too early – I would have given anything to spend more time with her, to spend forever in her presence from that moment on. I wouldn't have minded to be attached to her hip, something I had never felt before. I must admit that it scared me a little, but not enough to keep away from her. Nothing could do that.

"So, I guess I'll see you at school?" Bette asked as I reluctantly and slowly unbuckled my seatbelt. She did the same for some reason.

"Yeah, I guess… unless you come over sometime his weekend?"

"We do have a lot of schoolwork…"

"Since when do you care?" I ask, trying to keep the hurt out of my voice. It wasn't big big hurt, just wondering why she seemed a bit too keen to not see my anymore the following day or two. She looked at me and seemed to read my mind.

"Oh, no – I didn't mean it like that!" She took my hand on her lap and smiled that brilliant, radiant smile of hers that made me melt every single time. "It's just… don't get me wrong with this. I like you, a lot. That's the reason. I would love to spend every second with you, but I want to keep things between us alive. I don't want us to be another boring couple that knows what the other one is doing all the time. I want to have something to tell you when I see you that might surprise you or make you laugh or make you feel anything that is positive. I want to long to see you and then jump you when I do because I missed you so much."

What could I say to that?

"I think I understand," I answered finally. I gave her a reassuring smile so she wouldn't think that I was being sarcastic or anything like that. I hesitated and then leaned over for a final kiss. Our lips touched briefly, we both knew that we had to pull back if we didn't want to be in here for the next six hours. Of course we wouldn't mind kissing for six hours, just not in this position.

She let her hand wander over my shoulder, down my arm, brushing past my left breast. It felt like my body had just received an electric shock. This was the second time she had kind of felt me up, so I decided that I had the right to catch up.

I heard her gasp and smiled when she paused her hand at my hip. She was starting to move up again, but I couldn't hold it any longer.

"You're quite the boob girl, aren't you?" I smirked. For the first time ever, I saw what she looked like when she blushed. Damn cute.

She tucked a strand of blonde hair behind my ear and stroked her thumb across my cheek before giving me a last kiss. "See you on Monday, beautiful."

I kissed her back, not able to stop myself. "See you Monday."

I stood outside, watching her until she had turned the corner of the street. With a spring in my step, I went to the front door and opened it. I was still on cloud nine when I practically jumped into the kitchen to drink something.

"Tina."

I jumped up. "Holy shit!" I screamed at who appeared to be my brother. "What the fuck are you doing in the kitchen in the middle of the night? You scared me!"

Dean grinned at me.

"Did you honestly think that I had it in me to wait until tomorrow morning to hear all about your date with Bette?"

I sighed. Of course I wanted to tell everything and let it out, but on the other hand, I wanted to be alone with these new, splendid feelings.

I yawned and thought that I would be the same if Dean had a date like this. Of course Bette is gorgeous and splendid and magnificent and wonderful and did I mention kind, warm, compassionate, cute or gorgeous? On top of that, he had waited for me.

Halt.

"Why are you back so early?"

"Ed had also invited Stephenie, you know how she is so totally into him. It still amazes me that they haven't had sex yet. Ed says it's something with Stephenie not wanting sex before marriage. It really is so un-Kevin to even hang out with her. Anyway, I totally was the third wheel. So I decided to come back and wait for my sister to tell me all about her probably wonderful night." He flashed me a grin that should probably have passed as charming.

I sat down and told him everything, from Eric onwards. I left the almost-stumbling out, it wasn't exactly a lie, was it? His expression when I told him about Eric was just… well… priceless. He couldn't stop laughing for a very long time. I didn't describe the kiss we shared in the cinema very detailed, but I did tell him what led to the kiss. He remarked that it was the weirdest "and then we kissed" story he'd ever heard.

We talked until we could barely keep our eyes open and went to bed. I felt like the luckiest girl in the world. I had just got back from a date with the most beautiful girl, mind and body, I had had a long chat with my brother about it who is so easy to talk to, my parents accepted her because they knew her. I couldn't wait to see her again.

I should have known it couldn't continue this happy-sappy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

It was a beautiful, silent early Saturday morning. Everybody was still peacefully asleep, dreaming of those unreal things that your own life can't offer you. The only sounds came from a stray bird and a car or two, probably workaholics who had forgotten the meaning of the word 'weekend'.

Tina was one of those people spending her time with her favourite hobby - well, recently it came second after kissing Bette - namely sleeping. That was until her cellphone blared my favourite song, which was now no longer my favourite. She couldn't find the device immediately, which did not improve her mood at all. She couldn't remember setting her alarm, there was absolutely nothing she had to do today - if she conveniently forgot about the English paper and the French assignment.

Finally, her fingers touched her cellphone. She grabbed it and didn't look at the caller ID before picking up. "What?" she snapped angrily. Whoever had her cellphone number knew her. Whoever knew her also knew that it was a very unwise thing to wake her up _early_ any morning, especially a Saturday morning.

"Morning, sunshine," a melodious voice rang in her ears. She sighed and turned over.

"What the hell, Bette? What happened to not contacting me during weekends? You know, those two days we actually have to ourselves and should be filling with making out and have fun?"

"That was last weekend, sweetie pie. I did think about our first date all weekend. Wasn't this week awesome though? Eric Dumberson did cast me very foul looks when I was holding your hand. I might have a chat with him, making him clear that he better not ogle you as I catched him ogling you a few times."

"Okay, what do you want?"

"Can't a girl just call her girlfriend on a Saturday morning because she loves her and misses her so terribly she didn't even sleep all night?"

"Not when it's 6 am! And do you honestly think that I'm fooled that easily? With sweet words and white lies? Just cut the crap and spill already - what do you need me to do?"

"Wow, no need to get so angry." Tina heard the hurt in Bette's voice and immediately felt guilty for being so snappish and rude, but she just couldn't help it. She wanted to be _asleep_ if Bette wasn't there. "I was just wondering if you would like to come over to my place and help me with something."

"Do you have to call me so early for that?" the blonde asked, softening a bit. "If you had just waited three more hours, I'd have been delighted, but please not right now."

"Of course I'm not asking you come over this instant," Bette hastily said. "What do you say about 10.30?"

Tina smiled. "Sounds like a plan. See you then."

"See you."

"Okay."

"Fine."

"I'm looking forward to it."

"Me too."

"A lot."

"More than you can imagine."

"I can't wait."

"Neither can I."

"Are you going to hang up?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to hang up first."

"Me neither."

"We can't keep going like this forever."

"No, we can't." Before Bette could respond, the line went dead. Tina looked at her phone, horrified to see that the battery was dead. She cursed as she stumbled out of Bette and searched her desk for the adaptor. When she finally found it, she plugged it in and anxiously put the phone back on. Calling Bette back now would be ridiculous, but she wanted to set her alarm so she'd make it in time.

Bette greeted her girlfriend with a very extended kiss, completely forgetting that anyone walking the street could see them. When Tina had to pull away to get some air, Bette pulled her inside.

"My parents aren't here," Bette said enthusiastically. "So we have the place to ourselves."

Tina was starting to feel nervous at Bette's plans. They hadn't talked about sex yet, but she couldn't imagine that Bette really thought it was a good idea to try to get into her pants without even so much as a warning, or better yet, a request whether she felt ready or not.

"What do you want to do?" Tina asked, her voice trembling. Bette smirked and Tina's fears grew even stronger. She did want sex with Bette, she just needed a little more time. They had only went on their first date last week!

Bette took Tina's hand and led the girl to her room. Tina's heart started beating faster and she swallowed the lump in her throat. When they entered the bedroom, Tina noticed that there were a lot of boxes in Bette's room. She also saw there was a huge open closet with empty shelves.

"I want you to help me get these," Bette pointed at the boxes, "in there," she now pointed at the closet and smiled.

Tina opened a box and saw it was filled with books. She opened three more boxes and all of them were filled with books, books, books.

"You didn't buy all of these now, did you?" Tina asked, not understanding what was going on. If she had got rid of another closet, sure she would have asked Tina to help her emptying that one as well?

Bette explained. "You see, these books weren't here before. They were in the attic, but now that I'm with you I don't see why I shouldn't put them out in the open. I used to hide them because I didn't want to ruin my rep with one-night-stands. My dad does give parties for his personnel and boy, do they have pretty daughters at times! Not as pretty as you, of course. And I never brought anyone here if there was any other option. But sometimes there wasn't. Anyway, I want to put my books here now, where I can see them and where they are easier to reach."

Tina sat down on Bette's bed, letting it all sink in. After a while, she cleared her throat, looking at Bette as if she was only seeing her now. The brunette had got nervous at Tina's silent reaction.

"So, you want me to help you with those books. Those books weren't in your room before because you didn't want the girls you fucked to know that you liked reading. You thought that they would think it wasn't cool and spread the word and you'd lose your rep? Am I getting this right?"

Bette fidgeted nervously. "Uh... yeah?"

"Fuck, Bette, with how many girls did you sleep?"

Bette rubbed her neck. "Honestly, Tina, I've... I've no idea, really. But that's all over now. I... I'm with you now. Those other girls... they're the past. I only slept with them once."

"And that's supposed to make it better?" Tina asked, feeling herself getting angry. "What kind of person were you, Bette? You never struck me as someone who would want to hide themselves. I never thought you were that concerned about your reputation - as if you need one. Every girl's willing to do you, books in your room or not!"

"It's not so much that I wanted to hide myself..."

"What the fuck was it then? You just said it yourself, they'd think it wasn't cool. I don't know anymore, Bette. You slept with dozens of girls and I don't know any of them. I could go to the supermarket and run into a girl that has fucked you and I wouldn't know. How many people have you fucked? Maybe you say this to every girl, maybe I'm just another one down the line!"

"No, I swear, Tina, you're not. You're really not, I've never felt as strong for anyone as I feel for you."

"How many times have you said this?"

"Never."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because you trust me?"

"Why should I? For all I know, you're lying to me and mocking me without me even knowing it. Sometimes I feel that I don't know you at all!"

"You knew I was a player before I met you..."

"I didn't know it was like this. I'm sorry, but I don't know if I can deal with this; how many hearts you must have broken..."

"I didn't break any, T. They always knew the deal: one night and then it's over. They all knew."

"And there never was a girl who thought she could change your mind?"

"Sure there were. But they got the message in the end."

"Why did you do it? Sleep with so many people?"

"That's a long story and I'm not even sure myself." Bette sat down as well and looked out of the window. "Maybe it's my dad's genes, but at least I don't hurt people like he did." Bette sounded bitter now.

"What do you mean?" Tina asked softly.

A long silence followed. After what seemed like hours, Bette got up and moved closer to Tina to kiss her, but the blonde refused. Bette looked confused.

"I don't know, Bette. You're the person I always said I'd never fall for. I can't understand why you did what you did and until you can give me a full explanation, it's over. I'm not sure I can deal with the fact that you mindlessly gave your body to anyone who offered hers. Doesn't sex mean anything to you?" A tear was straying down Tina's cheek as she walked out of the door. She turned around to look at Bette again, hoping the brunette would say something, anything, to try to stop her from leaving.

Bette was just staring at the empty closet. She was in another world. Tina tried to hold back the tears as she went down the stairs and out of the front door. She didn't feel ready to go back home, she didn't want to explain and she didn't want to pretend she was happy either. She went to the library, sitting down on the grass field behind the building, crying her heart out. She didn't hear her cellphone ring and if she had, she would probably have ignored it. Right now, she wanted to be alone with her thoughts and her broken heart.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to give it back to me."

Tina instantly looked up when she recognised the voice. "What do you mean?"

The other girl pointed at Tina's chest. "My heart. You have it. You obviously don't want it anymore, so I'd like to have it back."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Cheesiness isn't going to get you anywhere this time, Porter. You fooled me once and it was the last time."

Bette cupped Tina's chin and turned her head to her. She pouted and gave her best puppy-eyes. Tina pushed her away rather violently, so much that it scared Bette a little. When Tina spoke, she was clearly annoyed.

"You really don't get it, do you? You really don't get it that you fucking hurt me there!"

Bette looked away.

"Don't you have anything to say now? Don't you always know what to say? Don't you always have words right there at your disposal to bullshit yourself out of every precarious situation? Isn't that what you do? Isn't that the way you live your life? Because I don't want to be part of it. You never face anything, you just talk and talk and talk and you don't do anything that shows the slightest hint of regret or remorse or whatever. No matter what you do, you always think you're right, but I won't have it. You hurt me and I'm not going to forgive you just because you for once had the guts to actually show up but then do nothing but use your cheesy lines on me and pout and look at me that way! How did you find me anyway?"

"Before all this, we were each other's best friend, Tina. I know you love this grass field, the lake brings you peace and you like to read on the bench under the tree and you love having the library right behind you."

"I never told you that. That was my secret. So, how did you really find out. Did you stalk me?"

Bette sighed, realising this was going to be hard. "Alright. Didn't Dean tell you? I've been by the house every day and I kept nagging him about where you were, so eventually he hinted at you loving the grass and the lake behind the library and that your favourite spot was on the bench under the tree."

"Why couldn't you just be honest about that? Why did you have to lie to me first? A lie that makes you look better. Remember who you're talking to - I see through you."

"I noticed. The thing is, I came here to say that I'm sorry."

"How do I know that's true?"

"You'll have to trust me."

"And why should I? Can you give me any reason?"

"Because we have a history together. I know that we've only been friends for a few months, but I swear that it were the best months of my life and I never once lied to you. I didn't lie to you when we were together either. Look at it this way, I told you about the fact that I hid my books to keep my reputation up. And I never lied to those girls I slept with, they always knew the deal. Of course there were always those few who think they could change me and who fell in love with me, but I just had a talk with them to make clear that I wasn't interested in them that way. I never lied to my friends, either. One thing's for sure - I don't lie to the people I love."

This made Tina look up. "Does that mean..."

Bette swallowed and felt the blood rush to her cheeks. She took a deep breath. "I never said this to a girl before, but yes... I..."

"You..."

"I love you, Tina. I love you with all my heart and I can't imagine my life without you. I've been a complete and total jerk, a moron, a douchebag, whatever you want and I don't even deserve to have you back but I don't think I can go on without you. It's just, this was my life and it's always been like that, ever since I discovered that I didn't fall in love with guys. And you know, my dad never appreciated anything I did or achieved. Nothing was ever good enough. I was top of my class, top of my year but he never said 'well done', he never expressed any kind of pride. He always disregarded me and always said that I'd never be anyone and nobody would ever want me. So I began seeing all these girls to somehow make a point, to prove that there were people who desired me. Then seeing them turned into just sleeping with them, to prove that I wasn't as ugly as he told me I was - he always said that I reminded him more of my mom than was good for him, but that I would never be of the same kind of beauty. I brought them home a lot, just for the chance he'd see them in the morning and know that people wanted his daughter. It made me feel terrible at times, but it was all really about some wicked sort of revenge. And I guess I don't even need you, because you know I don't believe in needing people - otherwise we wouldn't live on after our beloved die - but I just really want you in my life. I realise that it may take some time for us to get back to where we were, but I would give my life for the chance to try."

Tina looked at Bette, not quite knowing what to say. After some time, she found the words.

"Why didn't you tell me before? Why did you never tell me why you were a player? I might've dealt with it better if you had. I mean, we were best friends before we started dating..."

"I never told anyone before. You're really the first one to hear this, the first one who made me think it through. And despite having said what I just said, I still don't get your reaction completely. Of course I understand and I know that I was being insensitive, but it's not like me being a player was news for you. You knew it, you witnessed it. So why?"

Tina sighed and closed her eyes, burying her face in her hands. Her voice sounded muffled when she said: "I don't know myself. I guess it just came crashing down on me. I always knew you were, but this was just rubbing it in that you seduced countless women before and it made me insecure as to what my position in your life is. I know how you feel, I know I'm more than all those girls you had, but this is my first real, decent relationship and sometimes I feel like you're so much more experienced. I feel like maybe you will leave me for someone who is more experienced. Sometimes I'm scared I'm just another notch in your bedpost."

Bette scooted closer to Tina again and cupped her face, looking her in the eyes. "You know you're much more than that, baby. I'm very serious about you. You're not someone who I could ever fuck and forget - you're someone who I want to make love to and keep remembering it every day of my life. In fact I'd like to just make love to you every day of my life, but I guess that won't be possible. Anyway, the point is that I would do anything for you and you're the first girl that makes me feel these unknown, scary things."

"I believe you and I'm sorry for walking out on you like that the other day, but I was just confused and insecure but then I didn't want you to know that I was confused and insecure and wanted to be brave. And after that I was just too stubborn to be the first to apologise. I thought that if you knew how vulnerable I really was, you'd think I was too much of a softie."

"Of course you're not. I have to admit that I didn't understand why you got so mad at first. I guess we've both made mistakes here."

"Yeah, I guess."

"So what are we going to do about it?"

"Kiss and make up?"

And so they did.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

_"Why are the Jews on the other side of the fence?"_

_"Well…" Mother hesitated, not knowing how to answer that question. It was so obvious to them, but how to explain it to a child? She looked around, as if the answer was just lying somewhere in the room, waiting to be found. And it did._

_"You know how we have the nice cutlery we only use on special occasions? And we have the cutlery we use every day?"_

_Hans nodded. _

_"And you know how the nice cutlery is in the grand closet and the other cutlery is just in a drawer in the kitchen?"_

_Hans nodded again._

_"Well, you could say that the Jews are the regular cutlery. When the regular cutlery is broken, we just throw it away. If the nice cutlery is broken, it's very hard to replace it. We are the nice cutlery. We don't mingle the nice cutlery and the regular cutlery either."_

"What are you reading?" a distant voice asked.

Tina looked up from her book and smiled when she felt Bette's arms wrapping themselves around her body. She stretched, yawned and said: "A book."

"I had kind of figured you weren't reading the toiler paper," the brunette smirked. "Your parents are away for the week, your brother is visiting his old friends - we have to enjoy this, for once we have the entire place to ourselves and also the time to use it… nicely."

"I happen to enjoy reading," Tina said with a playful smile. She was just teasing her girlfriend, knowing how she would want to spend this time alone. It actually surprised her that Bette had not made a move on her within the first five minutes.

"I happen to remember there are other pastimes you enjoy tremendously as well," Bette wiggled her eyebrows. She sat down next to Tina and slowly took the book out of her hand, being considerate enough to give her girlfriend the time to put her bookmarker between the pages.

Tina struggled for a moment - somehow she felt guilty to just close this book that was about such a serious, horrible event in history where people had suffered greatly, far beyond her imagination, to make out with her girlfriend. But how could she resist that sultry smile, those seductive eyes? She decided that the people that the book represented wouldn't have wanted her to miss out on the joys of life like they had and surrendered.

Their lips made contact and before they knew it, they were in another world and there was nobody who could take them from it.

Bette stopped dead in her tracks, rubbed her eyes, pinched her arm.

Tina looked up at her innocently, as if nothing unusual was going on. She took another bite.

"Uhm, Tina - do you realise that's an apple in your hand and not a burger?"

"I do."

"…"

"What? A girl can't eat an apple?"

"Surely, you fathom the fact that the cup of coffee in your other hand works counterproductive?"

Tina's face fell. "Baby steps," she muttered.

The reason Tina was eating an apple and not a burger was very simple - it was becoming increasingly ridiculous how two teenagers with such an appetite hadn't made love yet. And Tina wanted to look good.

"Oh no. No, no, no."

"What?" Tina asked innocently, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

Bette looked away - everywhere in the room but at her girlfriend standing before her. "You can't do that to me. No way, Tina."

"I told you I was going to take a shower."

"You didn't tell me you'd show up in your bathrobe."

"Since when is that forbidden? It's not like you haven't seen me in a bathrobe before."

"You're not just in a bathrobe and you know it. I can't handle this, you can't do this to me."

Tina cocked her head slightly, smiling. She knew what that did to her girlfriend. She also knew that her girlfriend was right in saying she wasn't 'just wearing a bathrobe'. She was fully aware of the fact that the belt wasn't very tight and the upper part fell open, exposing the swell of her breasts. A subtle hit of what else there was to see.

Bette walked over to the blonde, stood behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"I know you're peeping at my boobs, Porter."

But she didn't answer - her lips had other stuff to do in the area of a certain someone's neck.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I know this is very short, but I just felt like writing a little filler for this one. Btw, any Gleeks? Contact me.**

"… and that is how World War I came about," Tina concluded. She yawned and stretched, noticing her girlfriend's glazed eyes. She frowned and snapped her fingers in front of Bette's face. "Honey? Are you alright?"

A smile slowly spread over Bette's lips. "As long as you keep doing that, I'm alright."

"Keep doing what?"

Bette looked away and absent-mindedly played with the hem of her shirt. "Nothing in particular."

"Bette…"

"Alright," Bette relented. By now she knew that it wasn't much use denying Tina anything at all. "Loving me. As long as you love me, I'm alright."

Tina smiled. "That's so cute!"

"Oh for heaven's sake," Bette grunted. "Was that necessary?" she asked, falling back to the pillows. "Seriously though – I still don't get how the first World War started."

"Am I that bad at explaining it?" Tina asked worriedly.

"I wouldn't know," Bette shrugged. Then her face lit up. "Here's an idea. Why don't you explain it to me? It's a win-win situation: you get to practise explaining it and I get to understand it."

Tina stared at Bette blankly. The brunette didn't lose the gloating look. After a while, Tina spoke. "Do you actually mean that?"

"Uhm… yeah?" Tina's tone was worrying Bette. She shifted uncomfortably.

"I just kind of spent a lot of time explaining it to you. What were you doing?"

"Oh!" Bette replied, realisation hitting her. "That was what you were saying. You see, I saw your lips moving and I was so mesmerised by the sight of it that I kind of tuned out."

Tina rolled her eyes. "I could really consider that extremely offensive, not to mention the objectifying nature of that comment."

"I'm sorry, T. You know how I get when you go all dry spell on me."

"Three days without sex is hardly a dry spell, is it?"

"We're teenagers. Of course it is."

Tina sighed. "I'm trying to help you here. I don't want you to fail history."

"I find it hard to concentrate, that's all. If only we could make out for like five minutes, I'd be fine."

Tina groaned and lied down on the bed. Worriedly, Bette joined her and cupped Tina's face. "What's wrong?" the brunette asked.

"It's just… it's so much about sex with you. Ever since we first did it, you want it all the time. I mean, I like sex, don't get me wrong. Hell, I love it, but sometimes I get the feeling it's all you're after."

"Honey," Bette said softly. "Look at me." Tina turned her head. "If I only wanted sex from you, I would've pushed you from the moment we got together, don't you think? I love you for who you are, for the person that you are, and I happen to consider myself lucky enough to have found a great person like you in a body that is sexy as hell. I love you – all of you."

Tina thought for a moment. "If we have sex right now, do you promise to listen to me explaining our history course?"

Bette grinned. "You have my word."


End file.
